Dragon Priest Mask (Skyrim)
A Dragon Priest Mask is obtained after defeating each of the eight unique Dragon Priests that appear in fixed locations throughout Skyrim. Description Each mask is unique in color and vary in material. Masks are named after their respective masters and have unique effects; they are defined as either Light or Heavy Armor, which might negate any bonuses you may have from wearing other armor classes (including none). Most dragon masks (Except the ninth one) can be found by talking to Arngeir in High Hrothgar, and asking if he has located any words of power. He will add a location to your map. NOTE: Arngeir will not give you the locations of the words of power if you have killed Paarthurnax Locations The priests are found close by Words of Power, entombed like other Draugr. Final mask After collecting the 8 Dragon Priest masks proceed to the barrow in Labrynthian to find the Wooden Mask that sends you back in time to the Dragon Priest Shrine. Place the 8 masks in each respective slot to unlock the reward Konahrik. '''You can also retrieve the other masks from the shrine before '''you return. Konahrik is the 9th Dragon Priest mask and has some rather interesting traits. When the wearer is low on health, there is a chance the mask will knock back enemies, heal the wearer and any nearby allies, and grant a fire cloak for a brief time and gives the wearer unlimited shout for 30 seconds once activated. Also, on very rare occasions, the mask will summon a spectral Dragon Priest to come to your aid. Both effects activate the same way. See also * Dragon Priest Shrine * Wooden Mask Notes *The Ancient Shrouded Cowl can be worn with a mask on top of it as long as it is equipped first. (this is assumed to be a bug and may be fixed in future versions of the game.) *If you sell the Priest Mask Nahkriin after you retrieve it from Sovngarde, you will not be able to buy it back if the vendor you sold it to has reset their stock. This is due to the player not being able to return to Sovngarde after completing the main quest. Thus meaning it's gone forever, however the player can return it using console commands. *On top of the dragon priest masks having powerful enchantments, it is also noted that they also have the best armor rating of any headgear in the game. Light armor masks being at a higher rating than dragon scale helmets while being 1 pound heavier, and heavy armor masks being identical in armor rating to Daedric helmets while being 6 pounds lighter. The masks Krosis and Volsung are the two masks with the highest armor rating. *Upon retrieving a mask placed on the shrine, players may notice that smithing enhancements have been removed from the item. This is likely because a new copy of the mask is added to the player's inventory upon retrieval. *It is possible to just fight the priests to get the masks as well as the Dragon Word without involving any dragon by finding the dragon priests before beginning any portion of the main quest line that would activate dragon in the land. (Confirmed PS3) *Do NOT sell the Mask(s) if you want to collect Konahrik. The reason is, when you sell them the merchant will increase the value of the mask to 2000-9000 septims, depending on the effectiveness of the price. You may not have enough gold to buy it back. If you return after more than two days, the merchant´s inventory will have been reset, and the mask is completely gone. *Note, Hevnoraak is by far the weakest mask and you should only get it if you want to get Konahrik. Bugs *Sometimes, If worn with hooded equipment it will cause your characters body to disappear, clothes are still shown, but as an empty shell. While the hood of the gear stays present. Tested withArch-Mage's robes (Also happens with the Falmer Helmet). (This can be temporarily fixed on the PC by pressing F5(quicksave) and then F9(quick load), PS3 users can save and load to fix the problem, also temporarily.) Alternatively, there is another option to remove the Hooded gear, and place the mask on your head, then re-equipping the hooded gear. *If a follower is holding mask and is made to join the blades, the mask can sometimes disappear from their inventory. *Occasionally, when placed on a mannequin, some dragon priest masks will continue to spawn and replace other masks on the mannequin, even after removing the mask from the mannequin's inventory. (Confirmed on XBox, in Hjerim on mannequin farthest to the left and on PS3 in Hjerim on middle mannequin.) Category:Skyrim: Items Category:Skyrim: Quest Items Category:Skyrim: Quest Rewards Category:Quest Rewards Category:Armor Category:Skyrim: Armor Category:Quest Items